


Nepgear's Road To Conquest

by Lyrista



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Corruption, Dominance, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Submission, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrista/pseuds/Lyrista
Summary: Oh no! Nepgear is on the conquest route! Will things go like normal and the CPUs and CPU Candidates have their lives reaped? Or will Nepgear find another way to take their power and save their lives? Join Nepgear on her journey to save her friends, loved ones, and the world itself from death by fucking the CPUs and Candidates into blissful submission by any means necessary! Nepgear's Road To Conquest through sexual domination.





	1. Prologue: Nepgear's desperation and Gehaburn's offer

The ideas…..they speak to me…..they burrow into my brain…..they whisper to me at night…...the things they make me do…...*cough* Anyway. I’m sure many of us here know about the Neptunia series and the infamous Conquest Ending from Neptunia 2. So I thought, man this was a depressing ending. Let’s redo it with lewds! We’re going to see dubcon, moral degeneration, corruption, hypnosis, mind control, and futa as well. If any of these things bother you, then this story is likely not going to be for you. What could possible go wrong? Besides everything. Well I haven’t scared you off yet, so lets get started!

Updated the chapter for some missing formatting involving influence on Nepgear's mind. Read the chapter again if you read it already.

 

Hyper Dimension Neptunia mk 2  
R-18 Edition  
  
Nepgear’s Road To Conquest

 

It was evening in Planeptune. The Basilicom lights were mostly dim as the staff had retired for the evening and gone home. The only residents left were Histoire, Neptune, and Nepgear. “Where did it all go so wrong?” Nepgear whispered as she sat on her bed in her dark room. An ominous looking sword laying in her lap that she studied, lost in thought. It had all happened so fast….. After being rescued from the Gameindustri Graveyard, she had left on a journey with Compa and IF to enlist the help of the Mascots of the countries and the other CPU Candidates Uni, Rom, and Ram in an effort to save the other CPUs and bring them back home.

  
It had been a rough trip but they had persevered and successfully liberated the CPUs from the clutches of their enemies and brought them back safely after a couple of close calls. She had finally managed to bring her sister home at last. She could still vividly remember that first hug she had given and received from Neptune in the heat of the moment after saving her. It was one of her happiest moments in years. With the other CPUs back on their side, the CPU candidates along with IF, Compa, and the other Makers begun their counterattack against Arfoire’s forces and her generals the Four Felons.  
  
One by one each were hunted down and destroy as three out of the Four Felons were defeated as the groups powers grew with each victory. Soon all that remained was their leader CFW Magic, believed to be an Evil CPU was standing between them and preventing the revival of Arfoire the Deity of Sin and claiming final victory. That was when it all began to fall apart. All of the Candidates had trained hard for this rematch, each of them achieving brand new HDD forms to boot and the other CPUs had recovered enough to join the battle as well! With the other Makers involved as well they outnumbered CFW Magic over ten to one. Even CFW Magic couldn’t stand up to this! Oh how wrong they were…..  
  
Even with all the damage done to Arfoire’s syndicate and the Shares they had recovered to empower themselves with, Magic was still nightmarish powerful. All of their strongest attacks were shrugged off with very little damage and her retaliations forced them into a frantic cycling of healing just to keep up. They had burned through all of their healing items and everyone else was down too wounded to fight any further. Nepgear herself was on her last legs when her last desperate attack finally struck the Evil CPU down. Even as Magic’s broken body began to break down and fade away she mockingly sneered at their strength. Cruelly asking what they hoped to do against the Deity of Sin if they struggled to kill her, who’s strength paled in comparison to the evil Deity.  
  
They had wanted to dismiss it as empty threats and boasting….but the seed of fear had been planted in all of their minds. This last battle had been won, but only by the barest of margins. Would Arfoire be even worse? CFW Magic’s final words was a chilling announcement. With her death and the devouring of her soul, the Deity of Sin had achieved the final boost of energy she needed to fully revive. That was when they felt it…. The feeling of the world screaming in pain at the first labor pains heralding the rebirth of the Deity of Sin. The wave of power that swept over them made the gap in power between them oh so painfully clear. Arfoire was beyond them… and she was going to kill them all…..  
  
They had retreated back to the Basilicom to treat their wounds and hold a desperate counsel of war. Arfoire’s rebirth could no longer be stopped, they had to find a way to destroy her. It was then Nepgear had remembered the rumors of a legendary sword powerful enough to slay even the Deity of Sin herself. With no other viable options the group pooled their resources and searched for the blade, hoping to find a holy blade of salvation to save them in their darkest hour. They found the sword but this was no holy weapon. It was a blade of malice and evil, and it’s power fed on the divinity of the CPU’s themselves. If the sword was used to reap the lives of the CPUs and the CPU Candidates then it would regain it’s true power and become the sword Gehaburn and would be powerful enough to save the world. To save the world by bathing in the blood of the fallen, the surviving CPU or CPU candidate would deliver the rest of the world. They were horrified by what they had to discovered and resolved not to use the sword and began to search for other options.  
  
Nepgear had suggested concentrating all of their Share Energy into a single CPU to amplify their power. It had seemed like the logical idea at the time. But none of them could agree on who the host would be…. None of them wanted to watch her nation fall apart and be destroyed once all of their Share Energy was lost. At the time Nepgear had just wanted everyone to survive. They had worked so hard to save the CPUs, she couldn’t bear the idea of having to see them all kill each other directly afterwards. She couldn’t stand the idea of having to raise her hand against Uni, Rom, and Ram.  
  
Now as she brooded in her room in the dark quiet of the evening she had a chance to look back and reflect. She understood now that she had been naive. None of them would have been will to sacrifice their nation they had built and their people’s homes and livelihoods just to save their own lives. Could she break Planeptune’s back over her metaphorical knee just to save herself and Neptune? She had thought about all the people she had met over her journey and how much they had helped her. She just couldn’t do it…. She couldn’t and wouldn’t sacrifice Planeptune to save the world. She wanted to protect her people. With the complete inability to agree and the lack of any sort of plan, their alliance broke down as the other CPUs and Candidates left the party and returned to their nations in disgust, desperately searching for their own way to survive the upcoming apocalypse.  
  
Even their human friends had dispersed and left the party as well, returning to their various nations as they explained they needed to be on hand to help defend against the rising surge of monsters as the Deity of Sin’s complete revival inched ever nearer. What they said was no doubt true, but she could read between the lines and see their unease at the possible hostilities to soon commence between the Goddesses and the nervousness at potentially having to support a side and become an accessory to Deicide against the very Goddesses they had sworn to protect. Nepgear couldn’t blame them for this either. Now the only one left in her party was Neptune herself. After an afternoon conferring with the oracle Histoire, they had decided on a final desperate plan. If the others wouldn’t consent to entrusting their Share Energy to Planeptune, they would take the Shares by force. Planeptune would conquer the other nations by stripping them of their shares. If their CPUs no longer had any power to resist, the citizens would have to capitulate. It pained her to have to do this, but there was no other way. They HAD to concentrate their power into one to have any sort of chance. Anything less was just inviting absolute annihilation.  
  
Nepgear bit her lip as her grip on the sword tightened. Even she knew what would inevitably happen once she and Neptune commenced their “invasion”. The CPUs and the other Candidates would fight back. She would have to fight her friends. She knew they wouldn’t back down, no they COULDN’T back down. If they wouldn’t surrender, would she have to use the sword? Would she have to kill them? Her stomach roiled in nausea at the thought of it. They didn’t have time for a long protracted war to force surrender the normal way. The Deity of Sin would finish her resurrection in days, a week tops. There was only one way to force the issue to a speedy resolution and the others surely knew it.  
  
“Can I really do this? Must I murder them to save the world?” she murmured in the stillness of her room.

   
_**Why do you hesitate child? You know what must be done to preserve this world.**_  
  
Nepgear froze in shock as she looked around frantically, trying to locate the source of the voice that seemed to speak into her very mind itself. She gripped the sword tightly as she stood up and turned on the lights, still unable to see anyone else in the room.

  
“Who’s there!?! Who are you?” Nepgear demanding in a quavering tone, trying to present a front of bravery to the unseen voice.

 

  
_**You are the CPU Candidate of Planeptune are you not? You are their Deity, their Goddess in training. It is your responsibility to protect and defend them against all threats. Your pitiful waffling shames this holy duty**._ The voice said sternly in rebuke. _**Every minute that you delay gives the Deity of Sin more time to marshal her power and make your task that much harder. You must hurry and reap their power and bring this matter to a conclusion!** _  
  
It was then Nepgear finally noticed a dim glow that pulsed in the sword in tune with the words she heard spoken into her mind. The sword of malice itself was speaking to her! It was alive!?!

  
“You...you’re the sword….you’re talking to me!?!” the confused girl stammered still trying to process what was going on. The sword hilt seemed to heat in her hand, as if to express the blade’s irritation.

 

  
_**Why are you continuing to waffle Nepgear! You are the wielder of the Legendary Sword Gehaburn! Act more like it! Your task is clear. Why do you continue to hesitate when the road ahead is clear? The other Goddesses have chosen to resist and have divided your strengths. If allowed to continue Gameindustri is doomed! If they will not listen to reason then you must strike them down and be done with it!**_

Nepgear grit her teeth as anger boiled inside of her. Now even her own weapon was condemning her? It was too much!  
  
“How could you! They’re scared and worried just like we are! They’re all trying to find an answer to this dilemma!” she argued back, her voice starting to rise in volume.

 

  
**_They have thrown away their chances to preserve as much as they can and have now simply scattered to hide in their homes and wait for the oncoming slaughter! Just as you are! Cowering in your room like a child afraid to face reality! If you refuse to do what must be done then speak up! Cease your hiding and sniveling and speak your desires like the Goddess you strive to be!_ **

The sword commanded as the grip Nepgear had her on her temper broke as she threw the sword on the floor.

“I DON’T WANT TO HURT THEM! I DON’T WANT TO SACRIFICE THEM ALL LIKE CATTLE TO SAVE THE WORLD! I WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD SO THAT WE CAN ALL LIVE IN IT TOGETHER!” Nepgear screamed in frustration as the stress that had been building up through the day finally burst out as she began to cry. The voice of the sword waited silently for a moment as Nepgear gathered herself together and tried to calm down.  
  
_**There now…. Was that so hard to say? So then, a way to destroy the Deity of Sin without reaping the lives of the others. We must still harvest their power, but must do so without harming them. Perhaps there is still a way after all …**_ the voice of the sword mused, taking a thoughtful tone. Nepgear eyed the weapon suspiciously, finding the sudden change in tone strange.  
  
“What do you mean? What other way?” she asked, trying to hide the feeling of hope rising in her. Was there another way out of this? She was desperate for any other solution.  
  
**_This will require a bit of finesse, as well as a lot of trust. Still this does not seem to be in an impossible task. Grasp ahold of me my wielder and I will show you what must be done. _**

 

Nepgear hesitated a moment at the strange request, but not seeing any harm reached down and picked up the sword and held it firmly in both hands.

  
“Alright, now what?” she asked.

 

_**Just hold still and I will begin ….**_ around and checked the floor, surely she must of dropped it. As she moved Nepgear suddenly noticed something strange. Her underwear felt unnaturally tight and she felt something...foreign. Puzzled she stood up and turned toward the full length mirror in her room and hiked up the skirt of her dress to take a look and got the shock of her life!

  
“WHAT THE GOODNESS!?!” she screamed as she fell back into a sitting position on her bed. She had….she had a…..  
  
_**You have a penis now Nepgear.**_ The sword helpfully chimed in as it’s voice spoke into her head once more. Nepgear blushed brightly at the word as she glared at the window angrily, as if the offending extension would disappear if she stared at it hard enough.  
  
“Gehaburn why do I have a p...penis? What have you done to me!?! WHERE ARE YOU?” she demanded.  
  
_**I have merged with you Nepgear. Your new “addition” to your body is essentially me.**_ The sword’s voice seemed to be almost proud as Nepgear’s blush deepened. Sweet Celestia her penis was the demon sword Gehaburn! Knowing her member was now classified as a “Divine Weapon” made the situation even more embarrassing than before.  
  
“Why the goodness did you do that!!!” she yelled as she tugged her dress down to hide it from her sight. She tried not to shiver at the friction of her dress and panties against it. Feeling it stir slightly.  
  
_**You said you wanted to save the world without slaying the other Goddesses did you not? Surely your memory isn’t that pitiful Nepgear.** _  
  
“What does that have to do with giving me a penis Gehaburn!” she growled, fed up with the swords snide remarks.  
  
_**It seems I must spell it out to you then. Before you would harvest the Goddesses power by stabbing me into them and reaping their lives. This method is somewhat similar where your will be penetrating them as well. However by joining your body with theirs you’ll form a connection with your power and theirs. Then by ravaging their bodies and minds with ecstasy you’ll draw on and absorb their power. Once the assault of pleasure causes them to submit completely you will have dominated their minds and hearts and claimed their power completely and it will be yours to command as you please. They will keep their lives and be unable to resist you further.** _  
  
Nepgear’s mouth fell open in shock as she gaped, lost for words. What Gehaburn was suggesting was ludicrous, it was wrong! It was telling her to….to rape her friends! Gehaburn seemed to take Nepgear’s lack of response as an invitation to continue.  
  
_**It’s ingenious is it not? Once you have claimed them and their powers they shall rally once more under your banner and their nation will follow as well! Once you have claimed the power of all of them not even the Deity of Sin will be able to stand before you! The world will be saved and your friends will have their lives, nations, and bodies kept safe under your care. I do believe I’ve outdone myself!**_  
  
“You….you can’t be serious!” Nepgear stuttered as her outrage won over her embarrassment, “This is RAPE! It’s a crime! You’re asking me to betray my friends in the worst of ways! I won’t do it! Get out of my body at once!”  
  
_**Would you rather kill them instead?** _The voice asked her in a calm and even tone which stopped her cold.  
  
“Bu….but…..” she stammered feebly only to be cut off again as Gehaburn continued ruthlessly.  
  
_**If that is your order Nepgear as my Master, I will comply of course. But you will be right back where you started. Your invasion of Lastation starts tomorrow. You know Noire and Uni will fight to the death to protect it from you. If you go out there with the original plan…. You. WILL. Kill them!**_  
  
“I…...I…...” bitter tears filled her eyes again as she was torn. Deep down she knew it was true…. Knowing Noire and Uni as she did, they would fight to the bitter end to save Lastation. Even kill her and Neptune with the very sword they would plan on taking from her. Which they’d then turn on the others. She had to make a choice. Rape their bodies…. Or rape their lives and take them from them. Or submit to death herself.  
  
_**How you treat them when you take them is up to you …**_ the sword’s tone became gentle as it continued. _**A Master can be an oppressor and tyrant to their slaves, or a beloved owner and protector. You only want what’s best for them don’t you?**_ The sword wheedled in a coaxing tone.  
  
Two tears rolled down her cheeks as she made her choice. “I….. I understand…. I’ll do it. I’ll save them.” she said firmly as she marshaled her will.  
  
_**Good girl. Cherish your wish to protect them. The feelings behind them are real. Now we had best get to work. Lastation would be the best target to go to first. The invasion can’t happen if Noire and Uni have already submitted.** _The sword urged but then paused when Nepgear didn’t budge. _**Come now my Master, where is that resolve you spoke of a moment ago?**_ Nepgear fidgeted on the bed as she began to blush.  
  
“Know...do…..” Nepgear mumbled almost inaudibly. The sound of a sigh echoed in her mind.  
  
_**Speak up Nepgear. Show the confidence of one destined to rule!**_ Nepgear’s blush deepened as she looked up at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
“I don’t know how to do it…. I’ve never had a penis or sex before...” she whispered in embarrassment. Her blush deepened as the sound of Gehaburn’s laughter filled her mind.  
  
_**I suppose we must walk before we can run. Very well. A quick lesson then. Allow me to assist.**_  
  
Nepgear’s eyes widened as she softly yelped. A feeling of heat building in her body as a sense of arousal filled her, making her squirm. She could feel her new _**cock** _stiffening and growing rock hard from the feelings filling her. Her breathing deepened as her body began to grow hotter as Gehaburn’s voice spoke into her mind once more.  
  
_**Now then… lift up your dress Nepgear. If you’re going to wield me, you need to learn how to use me. I was able to adjust you a bit to get you more in the mood. **_  
  
Taking a deep breath but unable to resist the rising pleasant feelings in her, Nepgear lifted her dress and lowered her panties down to her knees as she watched her own reflection in the mirror her new **_cock_ **standing proud and erect just above the folds of her _**pussy**_. She could feel a shameful yet _**delightful thrill**_  
running through her as she stared at it, feeling it twitch in anticipation under her gaze.  
  
_**While a normal penis would ejaculate semen when coupling with another. You will ejaculate your very essence itself, filled with your divine power. Filling the other CPUs and Candidates with it will begin the process of subverting and claiming their power once you batter down their mental defenses with a concentrated assault of pleasure. Now, take ahold of it and start stroking gently. Experience for yourself a glimpse of the pleasure it will give you.**_  
  
Timidly she reached out and took hold of her _**cock** _with her fingers and gently began to stroke herself, gasping softly at the strange **_but pleasurable sensations_** the new part of her body was reporting to her.  
  
_**Good Nepgear… keep going. Try varying the speed and intensity a bit.** _  
  
Nepgear’s breathing deepened and grew faster as she stroked herself more strongly, the tip of her _**cock** _dribbling fluid which steadily began to make it slicker as the intensity of her rubbing increased as more and more pleasure filled her. Was this what it was like for boys? She wondered dazedly, having “experimented” with her own body before in the past, **_but the rush had felt never felt this good before!_** She thought as her mind grew hazy as she lost herself in the act of pleasuring herself. Slowly but surely her confidence grew as she began to figure out where and what intensities gave her the most pleasure.  
  
**_Yes that’s it. It feels good doesn’t it?_** Gehaburn’s voice crooned in her mind as the pleasure continued to build as more minutes passed. The room filled with the wet shlicking sounds and the sounds of Nepgear’s soft panting.  
  
**_This is what you will feel when you are buried inside the warm wet bodies of the Goddesses Nepgear…. Can you picture it?_ **  
  
_**She could, she could picture it clearly now. Uni’s soft warm body in her lap. The wet heat gripping her cock and squeezing with each of her thrusts. Her hands tightly gripping Uni’s hips as she pounded up into her. Uni’s arms around her neck and Uni’s cries of passion in her ears while Uni’s modest breasts rubbed up against hers. Uni’s legs locked around her waist.**_  
  
_**You’re almost there Nepgear…. This is the important part. Make sure to remember it clearly now!**_  
  
“Haa….haa….Uni….Uni!” Nepgear groaned, lost in the fantasy in her mind as she could feel something boiling up inside of her as the pleasure grew and grew, her hand working her shaft furiously as she could feel something in her about to burst. Finally the dam of her pleasure burst and Nepgear’s orgasm exploded as thick ropes of semen arced into the air, splattering upon her reflection as she tremble and shook from the intensity of her release before flopping back to the bed panting for breath, overwhelmed by the experience.  
  
**_Very good Nepgear, a splendid release indeed. Quite an impressive amount for a first time._**

  
Nepgear barely heard this through the haze of pleasure she was in, content to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm before Gehaburn chided her once more.  
  
_**We’re not done yet Nepgear, you can’t be finished after one ejaculation. Some of the CPUs may require multiple rounds to break! Now, lets begin again!** _  
  
Nepgear blushed at the thought of doing it again so soon, _**but couldn’t suppress the eager excitement at tasting that pleasure again**_ as reached out to grasp her cock again. Only to jump in surprise at a sudden loud knocking at the door to her room.  
  
“Nep. Jr! I heard a lot of noise in here earlier! Everything ok in there?” Neptune’s voice came through as Nepgear jerked upright in alarm. Her arousal forgotten as she couldn’t let Neptune see her in this condition! She got to her feet to rush to lock the door, only to forget her panties were around her knees as she promptly tripped and face planted to the floor with a startled cry and a loud thumping noise.  
  
“Nepgear?” Neptune’s voice lost it’s cheerful tone and became concerned as her door handle started to turn as Neptune prepared to open the door.  
  
“Ahh! Wait! Onee-chan! Don’t come in! I’m changin  
  
“Cmon Nep. Jr. You say the silliest things! We’re sisters after all. Nothing to be ashamed of. You sure you’re ok there?” the door handle began to slowly turn again as Neptune seemed to have decided to come in after all! Nepgear frantically crawled forward on the floor trying to reach the door in time.  
  
“No! Neptune stay out! I mean it!” she insisted trying to sound firm. Neptune paused again but suddenly chuckled. “Oh hoh! Are you doing something strange in there Nep jr.? Taking some time to pet the kitty?” she playfully teased.  
  
Nepgear immediately gained a blush of almost atomic levels as she yelled, “ONEE-CHAN!!!” which only made Neptune laugh as she stopped trying to enter and let go of the door handle.  
  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Lighten up Nep jr. It was just a joke!” she chuckled before pausing a moment. “Nepgear…. I know it’s been a rough last couple of days and this has been very hard on you. If you need to talk come see me ok? Don’t hide in your room. I’m here whenever you need me.”  
  
“Neptune...” Nepgear whispered, a lump in her throat at her sister’s kindness. “Thank you….”  
  
“No problemo! Your Onee-chan will be with you and have your back throughout this story after all!” she said playfully before her tone turned serious again. “Don’t try to shoulder everything by yourself Nepgear. We’re in this together. Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow is a big day.” Neptune’s presence soon faded away as she left. Once Nepgear was sure she was gone, she heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
“That was too close… I was sure I was going to be caught...” she said before she was cut off by the dinging sound of a trophy.  
  
***BRONZE TROPHY ACQUIRED* Did you try working the shaft?  
*BRONZE TROPHY ACQUIRED* Lock the damn door!**  
  
“WHAT KIND OF WEIRD TROPHIES ARE THESE!?!” Nepgear wailed as her recent activities were acknowledged and recorded. Nepgear could only hope that Histoire didn’t look at these records too closely.  
  
_**Nepgear focus! We have to resolve the Lastation situation tonight and be back before Neptune notices we were gone. We have to get going while the night is still young!**_  
  
Nepgear nodded as she shoved the memories of the embarrassing trophies to the back of her mind and tried to focus on the task at hand. Cleaning herself and her room up as she fixed her clothes and moved to her window. It was just after 7pm in the evening. Through normal methods it would take a couple of days to reach Lastation on foot…. Light gathered around her as she shifted to HDD form and became Purple Sister as she opened her window. If she flew she could make it to Lastation in just under 2 hours.  
  
_**Do you have a plan for when we get there?**_ Gehaburn asked as she took a deep breath before answering.  
  
“Yes… I’ll target Uni first. If I call her from the N-gear when we arrive I should be able to persuade her to meet me alone. I’ll start with her…. I’ll worry about Noire afterwards.” she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she took flight into the night sky, gaining altitude before accelerating to her top speed and rocketing toward Lastation. There was no turning back now, _**but she couldn’t help but look forward to the thought of holding Uni in her arms and claiming her at last**_. Her cock snugly hid by the underunit of her armored processor bikini the Lilac Mk2 began to stir at the thought of the pleasure to come.  
  
“I will protect this world for everyone’s sake….” Nepgear muttered determinedly. “I’ll make sure that everyone I love will be able to live!” Nepgear raced across the night sky toward her first step to her destiny.

 

 

 

\--End of Prologue--

  
Authors Note: Whew it’s done. This idea popped into my head and grew and grew until I knew I just had to write it. So there’s going to be some stuff going on here. We’re going to see dubcon, moral degeneration, corruption, hypnosis, mind control, and futa as well. If any of these things bother you, then this story is likely not going to be for you. Join Nepgear on her desperate mission to save the world and those she loves, and see the way she changes along the way and the price of her actions. The road to hell is paved with the best of intentions after all. Any feedback will be appreciated. It’s been awhile since I’ve written any erotica, so I may be a bit rusty. Hopefully my offering was enjoyable to you.

 

_**Text like this**_ : Nepgear's mind being influenced

**_Text like this_** : Gehaburn talking into Nepgear's mind.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sensual Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "attack" on Lastation begins as Uni finds herself under a sensual invasion.

When we last left our main character protagonist she had spent an evening agonizing over the hard choice to make in regards to the upcoming Lastation invasion to capture their Shares for the battle with the Deity of Sin when the Sword of Malice Gehaburn started to speak to her! After admonishing Nepgear for her reluctance to kill the other Goddesses to claim their power, it offered her a strange alternative option. After merging with her body Nepgear became a futanari! She was tasked with the mission of ravaging the Goddesses and Candidates into submission until they lose their minds with pleasure to be able to tap into their power and drain them of it. Claiming access to their powers and energy as a whole. When faced with the options of slaughtering her friends and loved ones or breaking them with pleasure, Nepgear made her choice…

 ** _Text Like This:_** Nepgear's mind being affected/influenced

 **Text Like This** : Uni's mind being affected/influenced

 _ **Text Like This:** _Gehaburn talking into Nepgear's mind.

Hyperdimension Neptunia mk 2

R-18 edition

Nepgear’s Road To Conquest

Chapter 2

A Sensual Invasion

 

If anyone was currently in the fields to the east of the capital of Planeptune, they would of seen a purple light streaking across the night sky, heading eastward. Nepgear, currently in her HDD form Purple Sister, flew onward as she continued her journey toward Lastation. Adrenaline surged through her at the thought of the confrontation about to come. What would she say? How would Uni react? Nepgear racked her brain as she struggled to put together a way to explain what she had to do. What the goodness was she supposed to say? Sorry Uni! I have to fuck you silly to save the world! You don’t mind right? Who was she kidding? All she’d get from that was a berserk Black Sister opening fire at her!

 

 _ **Honestly! Have you never heard of subtlety before Nepgear? Obviously that wouldn’t work!**_ Spoke a disgruntled voice into her mind. It was the Sword of Malice, Gehaburn. Which currently happened to be a part of her body now as a penis. Something Nepgear was trying not to hard to think about after that embarrassing, but very _**pleasurable experience**_ she had.

 

“I know alright! I’m nervous! This is going to be a critical moment! If things go wrong here I don’t know what I’m going to do! Besides….” she trailed off as she twiddled her fingers bashfully, “I want Uni to enjoy herself…. she’s…..special to me.” she murmured blushing slightly. As the CPU Candidate of Planeptune she had never really had much of a chance to interact with other girls her age. IF and Compa were the closest to that, though they were older than her, and while they had always been kind to her but they were more Neptune’s friends than hers. She loved them both dearly and was eternally grateful for all the help they had given her, but what she had really wanted was a friend of her own.

 

During the trip to Lastation she had met Uni. They hadn’t met in their official capacities before and didn’t realize who the other was when they first met in the Guild after taking missions to recover Lastation’s shares from Arfoire’s forces. Uni had just seemed like a fiery, competitive, yet purehearted adventurer who just wanted to help her country. They became fast friends as they accomplished the quest together. At least until Arfoire’s reoccurring minion encounter Underling interfered and the ensuing battle revealed their identities to each other. At the time she had been delighted. Half of the reason she had come to Lastation was to find it’s Candidate and recruit her, but Uni no longer wanted to have anything to do with her, upset that Nepgear had managed to escape captivity at the Gameindustri Graveyard while Noire had not. She left the party, with Nepgear unable to find the words to stop her.

 

Nepgear later realized that Uni felt she had a lot to prove, both to herself and to Noire. Uni had always looked up to Noire and being left behind on the ill fated mission to fight CFW Magic had saved her from captivity but it was also an unintentional way to say that “You’re not strong enough to help me.” Uni spend the next three years fretting about her sister and trying to gather the strength to save her. Nepgear and her party met Uni again when the Oracle of Lastation, Kei, had the group running around collecting items in exchange for information about Lastation’s Mascot character, a key thing to find to gain the strength to save the captive CPUs. To her embarrassment Nepgear later realized Uni had been trying to apologize to her for the things they’d said on their last meeting but Nepgear had been so happy to see her she didn’t really pay attention which just ended up making her mad again! It even escalated to the point where they had a duel over ownership of the rare item they had come to collect. Nepgear came out on top in the 1vs1 match, Neptune later joked it was the privilege of the Main Character to win and the group was able to keep the item.

 

Uni tried to talk tough and pretend she had thrown the fight, while Nepgear had to privately suppress the urge to hug her over how cute the grumpy Uni was being with her, “Hmph! I just let you win! Don’t think you’re stronger than me or anything!” What was it that Neptune called that kind of dishonest behavior? Tsundere? Nepgear continued to try to reach out to her, and during the final visit to the Basilicom during the initial visit to Lastation she had invited Uni one more time. Uni still refused, unwilling to come as she believed her level of strength would only be a burden. She had been so hurt at the time, thinking the first friend she made her age no longer wanted to have anything to do with her. It was only when she was finally able to persuade Uni to promise to meet again did she feel relieved. She didn’t want her first friend to be lost. When they left to head to Lowee, Nepgear couldn’t help but look forward to meeting Uni again as soon as possible.

 

They had one more chance meeting in Leanbox, but the true change happened upon returning to Lastation once more to try and persuade her again. They learned that Uni had tried to fight one of Arfoire’s generals, CFW Brave. Uni had been found defeated but alive and was brought back for treatment. Uni’s loss only increased her depression and she ran off into a dungeon, feeling sorry for herself. The group had split up to search for her, and Nepgear herself managed to find Uni first. That was when Uni had first confided in her about her confidence issues and her inability to make any changes in the situation on her own these past three years. Nepgear could understand those feelings of helplessness all too well. She could still remember that fateful day which she had sat cowering on the sidelines watching CFW Magic collectively stomp her sister and the other CPU’s into the ground in the worst Hopeless Boss Fight she had ever seen. Once they were all down Nepgear couldn’t even find the courage to offer what feeble resistance she could. Only to plead in fear for Magic to stop this.

 

She could remember the tears in Uni’s eyes when she had confessed her envy of the friends that had joined with Nepgear, along with Rom and Ram themselves to help save the CPU’s while Uni had no one but Kei who was stuck running Lastation in Noire’s absence. The pain in Uni’s voice, her tears, her obvious misery. It was too much for her to bear anymore as she had pulled Uni into her arms and held her when Uni began to cry in earnest from the frustration of it all. It was very clear at that point. Uni was lonely. Deeply and cripplingly lonely. She had no friends to rely on, no one she felt comfortable confiding in. It was even a struggle for her to confide in Kei, the last person she had left. The determination firmed in Nepgear’s heart that day. She wouldn’t let Uni be alone anymore.

 

It was at that point Uni had finished crying herself out and Nepgear had just been about to try to persuade Uni again, was when CFW Brave made his appearance. He was a chivalrous and honorable foe. Not even killing Uni when he had her at his mercy after defeating her previously. Still Nepgear couldn’t forgive him for crushing Uni’s confidence so thoroughly, intentional or not and vowed to fight him. She wouldn’t forgive him for hurting her friend! Working together Uni and Nepgear defeated and drove him off, and with a little coaxing Uni asked to join the party, delighting Nepgear who couldn’t suppress the urge to hug her again. Even though Uni got mad again for Nepgear doing “embarrassing” things to her. She couldn’t help but giggle at the memory of Uni being unable to be honest about being happy. It was definitely one of her cutest traits!

 

Nepgear took stock of her surroundings as she continued the flight to Lastation. It was hard to tell in the dark, but what landmarks she could make out told her she was about halfway there. Urggghh…. She still had to figure out what she was going to do when she met Uni. She usually just ended up blurting out what she does in the heat of the moment. She was no good at trying to plan these things out ahead of time!

 

_**Ugh…. You really are hopeless my Master. It’s good that Uni is special to you, but aren’t you over thinking things? Still…. There is a way I can help you further with your… negotiations with the targets once you face them.** _ Gehaburn said into her mind.

“Help me? Like tell me what to say?” Nepgear asked as she continued to watch for landmarks as she flew.

 

_**Not exactly. I had hoped to hold off on this until it was time to go for Noire, but I suppose now is as good a time as any.** _

 

Nepgear’s eyes widened as the sword began to explain what it meant in detail. As it continued to give her instructions an uncertain look crossed her face before closing her eyes in resignation and nodding.

“I…. understand. If it will make things easier on them.” Nepgear said before pausing and continuing uncertainly, “Will they still….. be them?” she asked hesitantly.

 

_**That depends on you Nepgear. I am merely a tool. It is you who decides how I am wielded. ** _

 

Nepgear took a deep shuddering breath as she focused on the flight again. There was no turning back any longer. Nepgear whispered a silent apology in a heart and focused on her duty.

 

\--Meanwhile--

 

Uni had retired to her room for the evening, and was working on her favorite de-stressing activity. Disassembling and cleaning her collection of guns. She had been trying to take her mind off the events of the last few days. It hadn’t been working at all. Everything had fallen apart. They had finally been making some real progress towards defeating ASIC when CFW Magic dropped the bomb that they weren’t anywhere near strong enough to defeat Arfoire. They had tried to find alternate methods but once they found the true purpose of the Sword of Malice they had devolved into bickering and arguing. As if their prior alliance and friendship was all a lie. Annihilation at the hands of Arfoire or one of them slaughtering all the others to fuel an evil sword. Either way it’d end in a blood bath.

 

Poor Nepgear tried to offer an alternate solution. Sweet naive Nepgear… she had wanted to agree. She wanted to support her friend… but she had a duty to Lastation, it’s people, and her sister. She had to put her duty first! It hurt…. It hurt so much to see that devastated look on Nepgear’s face as one by one the other CPUs and Candidates left her side. Uni herself included. It was like kicking an adorable puppy who just wanted you to love her. The tearful look in her eyes, silently pleading not to go. Not to leave her. What did she do? She abandoned Nepgear! Ugly feelings of guilt boiled in her heart. She had wondered how she was holding up and had been planning to call her when Kei brought them some deeply disturbing news.

 

Strange activity was happening in Planeptune, guard presence had increased on the borders of Lastation and it didn’t seem like it was due to any nearby monsters. She and Noire knew Nepgear still possessed the Sword of Malice. A chilling thought had entered their hearts. Was Neptune and Nepgear planning on invading? Would she have to fight Nepgear to save her home from being conquered? Deep down Uni knew the real question. Would she have to let Noire take the sword from Nepgear and watch her sister cut her best friend down before her eyes?

 

She couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Nepgear. The sweet friendly girl had been so nice to her ever since they met. Even after all the horrible things Uni said to her in the heat of the moment after she found out Nepgear was Planeptune’s CPU Candidate. Things had been so hard after Noire disappeared. Kei did what she could for her, but neither she or Kei were the most social of people, and Kei had the responsibility for keeping Lastation running while Noire was gone. No easy feat. She did what missions she could for the Guild to gain shares, but she felt like no matter how hard she ran on the hamster wheel she never made any headway. ASIC took back the shares she gained as fast as she could steal them from ASIC. She was able to gain some experience but it never seemed to be enough. When CFW Brave, one of the Four Felons of ASIC attacked Lastation she tried to do what Noire would do and face the threat, but she was helpless before him and lost pathetically.

 

Nepgear and her friends found her and took care of her, but she couldn’t take what felt like pity for her weakness and ran off again, unable to face Nepgear again and her pleas for her help. She would just drag them down! The feelings of guilt and inadequacy had become unbearable. Nepgear found her again, having followed her and Uni just couldn’t take it anymore and the whole story came out. Uni poured out her worries, fears, and insecurities to Nepgear, and what did Nepgear do? She didn’t laugh at her, or make fun of her, she took Uni into her arms and held her while Uni finally let out everything that had been building up for three years. She could still vividly remember Nepgear’s warmth. Her soft hand gently stroking her hair as she held Uni tenderly to her chest. She had felt so safe and secure…

 

“Agggh! What am I doing!” she yelled as she threw the gun she had been cleaning to the side, no longer able to concentrate. “Get it together! It’s not like I’m in love with Nepgear or anything!” she never spared a thought to what a silly thing it was to say with no one else in the room but her. She certainly wasn’t thinking about the other times she and Nepgear had gone around Lastation together where they had shared their interests with each other and compared hobbies! Or the nice meal they had together…. Or that drink they had shared with two straws when the manager had said they were a cute couple….

 

Uni slammed her head against the desk repeatedly, trying to silence the traitorous thoughts filling her head, her cheeks feeling positively on fire. “Uggh! She’s not my lover damn it! She’s my...best...friend….” slumping down against her desk she closed her eyes. “At least…..she was….she probably doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.” why would anyone want anything to do with her? She can’t be honest, she’s bad at socializing, she can’t do anything but depend on others. Even Noire needed her now more than ever in these dark hours but all she could do was hide in her room and bury her head in the sand, hoping the problem goes away, unable to find a solution herself. How many lives would be lost? If they defeated Planeptune, then they’d have to go after the others. Rom and Ram…. Blanc and Vert…… Nepgear was going through the same stress herself wasn’t she?

 

Uni jumped in surprise as her phone went off… wait…. That special ringtone….. It was Nepgear. She was being texted by Nepgear. With shaking hands Uni fumbled for her device and turned it on to see a simple message.

 

**[Uni, I can’t let things end this way. We’ve worked too hard to save Gameindustri and I won’t let things end in such an unhappy way. I think I’ve found a way to save us all but I can’t do it alone. I’m in Lastation behind the Basilicom. Will you meet with me? I want to see you again…. I’ve missed you.**

**Nepgear]**

 

Uni gripped her phone tightly as she re-read the message again. Nepgear wanted to meet her? A faint thrill of happiness and relief filled her. Nepgear didn’t hate her… thank goodness. She hesitated for a brief moment. Wait…. Could this be a trick? Kei reported Planeptune was going to invade. Could this be a trick to get at her while her guard was down?

 

Uni shook her head strongly. No! Nepgear wasn’t like that! She was an honest earnest girl! She didn’t have a mean bone in her body. Uni looked at the message again. She found a way to save us all? Maybe if this way she thought of works then if there is an invasion it would be called off… Then they wouldn’t have to hurt each other. Uni wanted to believe this was the case. Above all else, she wanted to believe in Nepgear now. She wasn’t able to be there for Nepgear before.

 

“Wait for me Nepgear…. I’ll be there for you this time.” a determined Uni snuck out of her room and moved to exit the Basilicom unseen to meet Nepgear. Uni never even considered alerting Noire or asking her to come, a feeling of eagerness filling her at the chance to be alone with Nepgear again. Thankfully at this late hours the majority of the employees at the Basilicom had gone home for the evening with Noire resting in bed to prepare for tomorrow’s trials and Kei was out finalizing defenses to be ready if Planeptune did invade after all. With the halls of the Basilicom empty Uni was easily able to sneak out as she circled behind the building, on alert for anyone nearby. With the nation on high alert most of the guards were already deployed to the border, but it wouldn’t do to get caught now and have to answer a lot of awkward questions.

 

Upon reaching behind the building, Uni glanced around trying to spot Nepgear, but she was nowhere to be seen. “Nepgear?” she risked whispering in an urgent tone. Was she too late? Did Nepgear give up and already go home? Or did she have to hide to avoid someone? What if she was found? As these worrying thoughts ran through her mind, she failed to register the presence sneaking up behind her and yelped in shock as a par of strong arms grabbed her! Caught completely off-guard Uni couldn’t react as her assailant pulled her in and began to… hug her? A soft warm body molded itself to her back as the fragrance of Nepgear’s shampoo reached her as a teasing voice whispered into her ear.

 

“I found you Uni!” Nepgear cooed, blowing a gentle breath into her ear making Uni shiver as a rosy blush blossomed in her cheeks at the sudden affection assault.

 

“N...Nepgear! What do you think you’re d...doing!” she demanded authoritatively, certainly not stammering in the slightest! She definitely didn’t squeak when Nepgear’s hug tightened either!

 

“I wanted to see you Uni…” Nepgear whispered to her, pausing for a moment before continuing in a low tone, “I missed you.”

 

This…. This was certainly nice and all, it made her happy that Nepgear wanted to see her, but she was acting strange! She was never usually this touchy feely, this was something she would of expected to see Neptune doing to Noire!

 

“I….wanted to see you too Nepgear…. I did…. But we have to focus! You said you found another way to save us and the world, what did you me….Hhiiyaaahhh!” she cut herself off with a soft yelp as Nepgear nipped her ear with her teeth, her hands wandering up her body playfully, sending a thrill of sensation up her spine as her thoughts were momentarily blown away. “What’re you….mmmm!” she shivered as Nepgear licked her earlobe playfully as if to sooth the bite she had administered.

 

“Goodness Uni…. I came all the way here to see you and I can’t even hug my best friend?” Nepgear giggled gently before purring playfully into her ear. “Especially when she’s being so adorable….” with a convulsive surge of strength she burst out of Nepgear’s embrace and stumbled back into the Basilicom wall, turning to face Nepgear as she slumped against it, her heart hammering a mile a minute at Nepgear’s wonde…. Outrageous things she was saying!

 

She was able to get her first look at Nepgear, seeing she was currently in the HDD form she must of flown over in. Her cheeks flushed as her gaze was captured and held by Nepgear’s. Her posture and demeanor exuding confidence. Contrasted with the revealing nature of her MK 2 HDD Lilac Processor it gave her an alluring look in the nighttime lights of Lastation. She jerked her gaze away from Nepgear after realizing she was openly staring at her friend, and her blush only deepened at Nepgear’s knowing smile. Nepgear was….she was teasing her! This had to be it! There was no other way to explain this bizarre change in behavior!

 

As she opened her mouth to tell Nepgear off, filled with righteous indignation at the way Nepgear was making her heart pound intensely, but every word she was about to say promptly fled her mind as the sound of Nepgear’s left palm slapping against the wall to the side of her head echoed in the stillness of the night as Uni softly squeaked her eyes widening in shock. A..k….k….kabedon! Nepgear was doing a kabedon to her! Like a deer in the headlights she froze completely when Nepgear gently cupped her cheek with her right hand as Nepgear leaned in softly whispered, “Uni…. I need you.” as she closed the distance and stole Uni’s lips with a lingering kiss. With that, Uni.exe promptly blue-screened and crashed completely.

 

\--Nepgear--

 

The feeling was simply indescribable. The soft warmth of Uni’s lips as she savored the kiss. The rushing heat to the soft cheek she cupped who’s blush was deepening steadily. Nepgear couldn’t help the sweet sigh that escaped her lips as she broke the kiss and withdrew slightly to look into Uni’s eyes. Noting with amusement the dazed confusion in them as she came down from the sudden rush of feeling from the kiss. Just be honest with her….. That had been Gehaburn’s final advice to her when she had touched down in Lastation and finally settled on what to do. She held on to her HDD wanting the comfort and security it had always given her. The feeling of confidence that being Purple Sister always seemed to give her.

 

It was going so well! She had let herself immerse herself in what she felt for Uni and the words she wanted seemed to come so naturally to her. Holding Uni in her arms, she filled herself with Uni’s scent. Her adorable reactions to her caresses. _**Nepgear could feel arousal starting to build in her as every one of Uni’s reactions stoked the fire burning in her body** _ _**.**_ This close to her, Nepgear could intimately sense the power of Lastation in Uni’s body. She needed to claim it, **_but another part of her wanted to savor the meal before beginning to feast._ **

 

She lightly stroked Uni’s cheek as she gently tilted her head upward to be able to continue to look into her eyes as she whispered gently, “That was my first kiss Uni. I wanted to give it to you.” another thrill of excitement shot through her at the Uni’s blush in response. “Listen Uni… have you thought about the battles that we, Rom, and Ram had together? Individually we have strength, but when we fight together our powers increase enormously.” she gently traced Uni’s lips with her gloved finger as she spoke, “The battle with CFW Judge when we rescued our sisters and fought with all of our powers as one. I couldn’t do anything to him when I fought him before, but together we ripped him apart! Harmony Uni. Our powers increase when we harmonize ourselves with each other.”

 

Uni’s breathing grew faster and heavier as Nepgear leaned in close once more as she murmured softly, “The deeper our union… the more power we gain.” she surrendered herself to the need burning inside of her, and captured Uni’s lips in a deeper kiss than before. Luxuriating in the keening groan Uni let out as she melted into the kiss as well. Her arms timidly rising to embrace Nepgear. Time seemed to fall away as she lost herself in the sensations of kissing Uni, steadily gaining confidence from the pleased sounds Uni was making, Nepgear could only feel her cock growing more and more painfully hard as she intertwined her tongue with Uni’s as the intensity of their kisses grew deeper as she could feel the first tingling taste of Uni’s power as they exchanged saliva. _**Nepgear never wanted to stop feeling this** _, but the pressing demand for air in her lungs finally grew too much as she finally released Uni’s lips with a deep sigh of satisfaction, a thin trail of saliva trailing from their formerly linked lips.

 

She slowly licked her lips, feeling the lingering taste of Uni’s powers on her lips. Having gotten a small sip from the earlier kissing session. The fires were burning more hotly than ever in her body and her cock was rock hard. The need to take Uni was almost overpowering now. Why had she been so worried about this before? Uni had been so receptive with just a little push. _**All she could think about now was making her feel so much better** _ … “Uni… if we’re going to survive what’s to come. We need to deepen our bonds more than we ever have before.” she took a deep breath and looked firmly into Uni’s eyes as she spoke, “Uni. I need you. **You trust me don’t you**?”

 

\--Uni--

 

Heat was boiling in her body, trapped between the wall of the Basilicom and Nepgear’s body as she positively tingled with pleasure and excitement. The soft feel of Nepgear’s lips stealing her breath away as she awkwardly tried to respond to Nepgear’s kisses as best as she could. It felt amazing, it was overwhelming, but things were happening much to fast! Embarrassment and arousal battled within her as she feebly tried to push Nepgear away just to catch her breath for a moment… but Nepgear only pressed herself closer and intensified the kiss as what little resistance she could muster faded away fully as she completely immersed herself in the sweet pleasure of Nepgear’s lips, unable to think of anything else.

 

Nepgear finally released her lips with a sigh, as Uni greedily sucked in a deep gulp of air as her legs trembled from the intensity of the feelings of the last few minutes, just barely holding her up. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest like a jackhammer as she looked up into Nepgear’s eyes in a daze. She could barely string two thoughts together as she watched Nepgear lick her lips before she said, “Uni… if we’re going to survive what’s to come. We need to deepen our bonds more than we ever have before.” she could feel her heart beat even faster at what Nepgear could mean about deepening bonds. Would she do something even more amazing to her? As she thought about what this meant, her attention was stolen by Nepgear’s next words. “Uni. I need you.” Nepgear’s lovely purple eyes suddenly began to glow with a strange light, Uni was transfixed, unable to lookaway as Nepgear said, _**“You trust me don’t you** _?”

 

 ***** **BA-THUMP***

 

Uni felt something throb deeply inside her as her body slackened and her eyes grew unfocused. Unable to look away as Nepgear took hold of her hand and intertwined her fingers with Uni’s. **Of course she trusted Nepgear, she was her best friend after all! There was no reason not to.** Uni struggled to catch her breath, her head felt so strangely foggy. It was difficult to concentrate. Wait… why were Nepgear’s eyes glowing? Wasn’t that strange? **No. It must be the backdrop of the night lights of the city. Nothing strange at all.**

 

“Of course I trust you Nepgear. It’s just… This is so… so sudden.” she stammered.

 

Nepgear almost seemed to deflate as her eyes stop glowing, as she regarded Uni with a look that might have been seen on a sad puppy. “Did you hate it when I held you like this Uni?” she asked in a sad tone. A sharp twinge of guilt stabbed at her heart at this adorable sight.

 

“N..no! I didn’t hate it at all!” she trailed off with a blush, “It felt...really nice.” she admitted, “It’s just that you’re going so fast… and you haven’t explained what you meant by your method.” she didn’t want to hurt Nepgear’s feelings. **The thought of refusing her anything just felt so wrong to Uni. A warm thrill filled her at the happy smile on Nepgear’s face.**

 

“I’m glad…. I wanted my first kiss to be you Uni…. Did you feel it when I kissed you? We’ve already started. **Can you feel the power inside you when we kissed?** ” Nepgear asked as Uni failed to register that Nepgear’s eyes were glowing again. **She could feel it, the tingling heat in her lower abdomen, the Share Energy in her body shifting and fluxing. It felt like it was changing.**

 

“I can… **it feels good** …” she whispered. She started lightly when Nepgear suddenly kissed her again, but relaxed quickly and returned the kiss warmly before Nepgear broke it off to whisper to her gently.

 

“I found an ancient ritual, where CPUs join their bodies, minds, and hearts to harmonize their Share Energy and increase it exponentially. I spend the night studying it to learn how to do it. This would give us the edge we need to win Uni!” Nepgear pulled her close into a hug as she continued, “Best of all nobody has to die. We can save our Gameindustri, our nations, and each other. We can break past this bad ending and still get our happy ending!” Nepgear took a deep breath and fixed Uni with another firm look her eyes glowing with determination and will, “Please Uni, I need your help. I can’t do this alone. **If we can use this ritual to join our energies together then I can convince my sister to call off the attack. You’re the only one who can help me save not just Planeptune but Lastation as well. Uni, please let me make love to you!** ”

 

Those words blew every thought out of Uni’s head. **Only she could save Lastation? She would do it by having sex with Nepgear? Would she finally be able to be of use to Nepgear? Nothing would make her happier!** Wait would only her power be enough? Wouldn’t Nepgear need to do this with CPUs from Lowee and Leanbox too?

 

“Nepgear… this ritual...” she asked hesitantly, “You need to do it with everyone don’t you?” The world had to be saved, there was no real reason to refuse if this was the only way to protect everyone, but Uni’s heart couldn’t help but hurt at the knowledge that Nepgear would be with others beside her. It couldn’t help but make her think abo…

 

“Uni… I won’t lie. I will need to do this with the others, but I came to you first because I wanted to give you my first.” Nepgear hugged her tightly as she whispered into her ear, “I want to give you all of my firsts.”

An intense blush attacked her cheeks at Nepgear’s words. Al...all….all of her firsts!?! She couldn’t help the sweet rush of happiness in her heart. Nepgear had wanted her to be first! She was special to Nepgear! If Nepgear was just looking for pure power, wouldn’t of it made sense to go to Noire first? She tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she shyly nodded, “Ok Nepgear….”

 

Nepgear’s face lit up with a happy smile as she cuddled closer, “That’s wonderful Uni! I’m so glad!” her smile grew playful as her hands slid down Uni’s back, moving to her hips and then headed for the hem of Uni’s dress. She could feel her heart racing faster and faster as Nepgear’s intentions grew clear.

 

“W..wait! We’re doing it here?” she gulped softly as nervousness and arousal rushed through her body as Nepgear’s hands slipped under her dress and gently gave her bottom a squeeze drawing a gasp from her.

 

“I’m sorry Uni….” Nepgear whispered tenderly into her ear as her leg slipped in between Uni’s gently grinding against her panty clad mound while Nepgear’s hands continued to knead and caress her bottom playfully. “You reactions are just so cute I can’t hold back anymore. I need you.” Nepgear’s soft sensual tone grew heated, “I need you NOW.” Uni couldn’t help but gasp and pant as her hips began to subconsciously move in tandem against Nepgear’s leg. Craving more of the sweet sensations of pleasure as she felt her body grow hotter and hotter with desire.

 

“But….mmmh! What if someone...ahhn! Comes!” she tried feebly as she shuddered, Nepgear’s caresses slowly but surely driving her wild. She tried to bite back her moans as Nepgear kissed and nibbled at her neck, leaving small bites as she went. **The thought of Nepgear marking her body as if declaring ownership left her body burning even hotter with need at the thought of what was to come. She couldn’t bear it if someone heard them and interrupted them now!**

 

“Well Uni…. you’re going to have to keep it down then aren’t you? The only one I want coming here is you…” Nepgear said with a soft laugh as the blush in Uni’s cheeks deepened. Nepgear’s hands stopped their playful fondling of Uni’s rear as she hooked she slowly began to pull Uni’s panties down, the cool kiss of the night air feel nice on her heated body. After tugging Uni’s panties off one leg she lifted Uni’s dress to get a better view.

 

“Goodness Uni, you’re already this wet? Looks like I’m not the only one who can’t wait any longer.” Nepgear said as Uni’s body trembled with shame and arousal with Nepgear’s eyes on her most intimate of places. Uni’s trembling increased as Nepgear knelt down in front of her and slowly began to ghost her fingers up Uni’s thighs, leaving Uni to hold her own dress up as she bit down on it to muffle her urge to cry out under Nepgear’s seductive ministrations even as she took her time making her way up to the part of her that was aching with need so badly!

 

“Nepgear… please…” Uni urged in a pained tone as Nepgear slowly moved her fingers upward as Uni’s arousal trickled down her leg. Nepgear’s fingers felt wonderful but this pace was unbearably slow!

 

“Hmmm? Is there a problem Uni? Am I not doing this right?” Nepgear asked in an innocent tone, but the playful movements of her fingers continued to drive Uni to distraction as she wriggled her hips in frustration. She was doing this on purpose! “ **If there’s something you want Uni, you have to tell me...** ” Nepgear teased as she looked up at Uni’s pleading eyes. Her eyes gleaming with that **completely** **normal** light again. Uni whimpered as these words made the aching need inside her throb even more intensely.

“Nepgear, don’t tease me…. Please touch me.” Uni pleaded through her mouthful of her own dress, stifling her heavy panting as Nepgear acted as if she’s lost in thought.

 

“Touch you? Like here?” she said playfully as she stroked her fingers back and forth along Uni’s thighs, the ticklish pleasure making her gasp. “No? You have to tell me where you want to be touched Uni, or I won’t understand.” Uni’s cheeks burned hotter as her blush deepened, Nepgear was being so mean! She knew what Nepgear wanted her to say but it was so embarrassing! Her legs trembled as she leaned against the wall to hold herself up as Nepgear leaned in closer to get a good look at her. Her body was throbbing so much she just couldn’t take it anymore!

 

“I...I’ll say it….” she panted before reaching down and spreading her folds with her fingers for Nepgear to see, “My...pu...pussy….I need it here….. I can’t take it anymore Nepgear!” she pleaded. It was so embarrassing to talk like that **but her embarrassment was blown away by Nepgear’s smile in response.**

 

“That’s my Uni, good girls get rewards.” Nepgear said and before Uni could respond, Nepgear’s gloved fingers gently pushed their way into her wet needy hole, as Uni bit the hem of her dress even harder to muffle the cry of pleasure as her inner walls tightly gripped the exploring digits. Uni whimpered and groaned as her hips began to wriggle in tandem with Nepgear’s stroking fingers, while Nepgear’s unoccupied hand steadied her. Wet shlicking sounds filled the quiet night air, harmonizing with Uni’s soft muffled moans as Nepgear was finally, FINALLY getting to addressing that throbbing aching inside of her! Uni shut her eyes tight as her body trembled, focusing on the rising feelings of pleasure in her.

 

“Such a cute voice Uni…. How about this?” Nepgear giggled as she leaned in close and gave Uni’s clit a kiss, causing her eyes to open wide as Nepgear began to lick Uni’s most sensitive of spots. Stars burst in Uni’s vision as this pushed her over the edge all at once as she came with a muffled scream as Nepgear removed her now drenched fingers and stood up, carefully supporting Uni’s quivering body as she came down from the sudden orgasm.

 

Uni panted raggedly, barely able to string two thoughts together as Nepgear watched her with a smile. “Did that feel good Uni? I’m glad… now it’s my turn...” Nepgear closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was she doing? Uni wondered watching her in a daze as with a soft glow of purple light Nepgear dismissed the bottom portion of her body’s processor revealing….

 

What the heck? Why does Nepgear have a penis? Uni wondered in startled confusion, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the erect member. It…. Looked so big. Her attention was redirected as Nepgear gently cupped her chin and moved her so that she was looking into her eyes again. Uni felt her body pulse again as she looked into Nepgear’s glowing eyes.

 

 **“Are you ready for me to come inside you now Uni? It’s time to begin the ritual now that I’ve prepared your body.”** Nepgear asked in a gentle tone. Uni could feel her thoughts growing foggy and indistinct again. **Oh right, the ritual. Yes there’s no need to wait any longer. So what if Nepgear has a cock, there’s nothing strange about that at all.** Without even waiting for Uni’s response, Nepgear hooked her arms under Uni’s legs and lifted her up and secured her against the wall and between Nepgear’s body. Uni felt herself shiver at the feel of Nepgear’s erect **cock** gently rubbing against her folds, using her fluids to get the shaft ready for insertion. Uni released her grip on her dress with her mouth as she slipped her arms around Nepgear’s neck for balance. Soon Nepgear was going to be inside her, **a sense of eager anticipation had filled her** as the butterflies in her stomach intensified. Nepgear’s fingers had already felt so good… what would this feel like?

 

“Nepgear?” she asked nervously, “Will you be gentle with me?” she pleaded as she looked into Nepgear’s eyes for reassurance. It was a little scary, she had heard that her first time would hurt, and Nepgear looked to be so big… **something this large would surely stuff her completely.** Nepgear smiled softly as her eyes continued to glow.

 

“ **I promise that I will make sure you’ll never forget these feelings Uni.** ” she said before penetrating her with a firm thrust. Uni jerked in Nepgear’s arms, her mouth opened in a silent scream as Nepgear buried herself in her to the hilt. She squirted around Nepgear’s cock as she orgasmed strongly having felt nothing but pleasure from having her virginity taken. All of her thoughts faded away completely as wave after of wave of wonderful pleasure filled her. **She hadn’t been prepared for this, nothing could prepare her for feeling this good!**

\--Nepgear--

 

 _ **It was simply indescribable. There were no words to describe the sheer bliss she was experiencing burying her cock into Uni’s hot wet depths**_. She groaned raggedly at the feel of Uni’s spasming passage milking her as Uni rode out her orgasm, her eyes having rolled up at the intensity of the sensations. When Gehaburn had explained to her the hypnosis powers their union had granted her she had been hesitant. Controlling her friend’s minds? Gehaburn had assured her it was less of controlling but more of altering their perceptions. Changing memories, lowering their mental defenses to make it easier to experience pleasure. _**After all it was better to make things easier on them right? It was her role to give them as much pleasure possible. Their core personalities would be intact as long as she was careful…** _ It made sense to use it to ease things along.

 

Uni had always had a hard time opening up to others. Even with her, Nepgear had to coax her into sharing things with her. She had never imagined Uni would show her such cute sides of herself if she was just persuaded to let go of her limits a little. Nepgear shivered as she could feel Uni’s power trickling into her ever since she had penetrated her. As well a strong burst of Uni’s power with that first orgasm she had given her. This wasn’t going to be enough… _**she had to take more of Uni.** _

 

“Cmon Uni… you came already? Such a naughty girl, we have to do it together.” she purred as she slowly began to stir Uni up again, eliciting drunken groans of pleasure from the girl. **_Saying these things to Uni, the words were coming to mind and flowing easier and easier as her confidence grew._ **

 

“I’m….sowwhy…..” Uni whimpered as she squeezed down on Nepgear’s cock, her arms clinging to Nepgear’s neck for dear life as she trembled under the assault of pleasure on her body. A rush of pleasure surged through Nepgear, seeing the usually prideful and fiery Uni acting so meek and docile _**made her want to bully her all the more intensely** _. She lost herself in the sensation, pounding into Uni frantically, listening to Uni pant, moan, and squeal with each thrust.

 

“Aaahh hahhh aahhnn! Newpghar….nyot….soo…..fasssttt!” Uni pleaded as she buried her face into Nepgear’s neck as she came again with another moaning scream. Nepgear couldn’t help but moan herself as another large but brief surge of Uni’s power filled her from this orgasm as well filling her with another rush of pleasure. _**She had to keep going! She couldn’t let Uni rest for even a moment! She had never been cuter than this before, what would she look like if she completely drove her crazy?** _

 

“Again already? Poor Uni, you don’t have any endurance at all do you?” she purred breathlessly, as she looked into Uni’s eyes, focusing her power on her again. “ _ **We’ll just have to keep going until you get it right**_.” She relentlessly pounded Uni, knocking at the very back of her passage with each thrust, searching for places that made her feel good. Her grip on Uni’s legs holding her spread and pinning her against the wall left her with no place to run or hide. Helpless to do anything but hang on for dear life as pleasure assaulted her senses and her rational mind faded away under the assault.

 

She felt incredible, more and more of Uni’s power siphoned off into her body as she locked her hypnotic gaze onto Uni, the moaning girl helplessly caught by it. All of Uni’s surface thoughts now gone as the girl fell into a trance. Uni’s own eyes began to glow as well, hearts appearing in her pupils as a trickle of drool traced down her chin, her tongue hanging out as she panted breathlessly, the intervals between Uni’s orgasms growing shorter and shorter as Nepgear continued to pound her roughly. Nepgear never even realizing that her body’s urge to ejaculate being carefully controlled by Gehaburn.

 

She could feel it! She had over half of the power she had sensed in Uni now. Every bit she took increased her pleasure more and more, the urge to release herself in Uni’s body growing more intense. Uni had long since lost the ability to talk, locked deep in a trance with only the ecstasy in her body filling her awareness, only able to moan and cry out wordlessly. A normal girl would of passed out by now under this concentrated a carnal assault, but Uni’s CPU constitution forced her to stay awake. To stay awake and endure as even the sensation of her power draining away felt pleasurable. All Uni’s subconscious could think about was how Nepgear was making her feel amazing! She had never felt anything remotely like this before. The only impulse in Uni’s subconscious was to taste more of this pleasure.

 

The taste of the share energy Nepgear was harvesting from Uni was intoxicating. Every inch of her cock being milked by Uni’s spasming pussy as she ground up against her cervix as she captured Uni’s lips, stealing her breath away as her tongue wrestled with Uni’s, as she feasted on the moaning girl’s saliva as the urge to ejaculate was growing ever strong. She wanted to cum in Uni! **_She NEEDED to!_ ** She frantically picked up the pace as the foreign but exhilarating pleasure built up in her cock, promising a release even better than the one she had tasted hours ago. She broke the kiss and whispered to Uni urgently.

 

“Are you ready Uni? I’m going to cum! You need to cum with me! Entrust everything you have to me!”

 

“Yyeessshhh!” Uni slurred vacantly, Nepgear’s order prompting the dazed girl to respond, “I’ll cum with you!” there was no reason left in Uni’s vacant eyes. Her only thoughts urging her to please Nepgear.

 

Nepgear could feel her release boiling up her cock as with a cry she rammed herself in as deep as she could get and let herself go. Uni threw back her head and screamed as she had her strongest orgasm yet. Trembling violently as thick streams of Nepgear’s cum was pumped into her womb as Nepgear panted raggedly in her ear, her own body shaking as she slowly and rhythmically grinded her cock deep inside of Uni, trying to prolong the ecstasy of this ejaculation.

 

The moment she began to cum into Uni, a large rush of Uni’s power flowed into her as Nepgear’s body and senses strengthened accordingly. This was the power of Lastation… She could feel it merging with her own power and it felt wonderful. As she pulled out of Uni with a satisfied sigh as a stream of fluids trickled down Uni’s legs as she set her down. Uni tried gamely to stay on her feet but her trembling legs just could not support her anymore as she slid down the wall and crumble to the ground in front of Nepgear on her knees. Incidentally putting her at eye level with the cock that just took her virginity and gave her such amazing pleasure.

 

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Nepgear realized to her surprise that she was still erect. Even after all of that she didn’t feel tired at all. If anything she felt even more energized after the power she had claimed. Uni stared at the erect cock in front of her vacantly, not having recovered yet for her pleasurable ordeal. The hearts in her eyes slowly flickering off and on as she began to come out of her hypnotic trance slowly. Nepgear could still feel some small dregs of power left in Uni, she judged she had claimed about 95% already. There was still a little more to go.

 

Uni stirred as Nepgear gently stroked her hair. Her eyes closing in relaxation at the pleasant feelings of it, her body still tingling with the after shocks of her orgasms. “You did wonderful Uni. The ritual is almost complete.” Nepgear gently presented her juice/cum covered cock in front of Uni’s eyes. “ **It’s only proper that you clean up the cock that pleased you after it’s done after all.** ” Uni twitched as Nepgear’s gentle order settled in her subconscious. **Yes, it was only proper. Nepgear had worked so hard to make up for her failings during the ritual. Even after she was such a lewd dirty girl through it and came so much. Nepgear didn’t get mad but continued until she had finally managed to make Nepgear feel good too.**

 

The scent of Nepgear’s cock, cum, and her own fluids filled her nostrils as she nuzzled it with her nose and lips, giving it a kiss. **It smelled so good… surely it must taste even better….** Uni thought as she could feel herself salivating as she gently began to lick the **wonderful** shaft that had fucked her.

 

Nepgear softly groaned at the ticklish pleasure as Uni slowly but diligently began to lick her way around the shaft, savoring the taste and flavors of the fluids as she followed her **Master’s** orders. Whenever a certain spot made Nepgear moan or shiver, Uni would begin to persistently attack those spots, kissing and licking as she watched **Master’s** expressions as a desire to earn Nepgear’s praise filled her.

 

Nepgear’s breathing grew heavy as she continued to tenderly stroke Uni’s hair as the feeling of being the recipient of Uni’s devoted servicing turned her on even more. She could sense every detail about Uni’s body intimately, the cum she had filled Uni’s womb with imprinting Nepgear’s essence inside her body. _**The knowledge that she had imprinted Uni in this way was deeply satisfying. Uni was hers now.** _

 

“Good girl, good girl….” Nepgear whispered as she patted Uni’s head as she could see the delight in Uni’s eyes at her praise. “Now Uni…. Open your mouth for me…. _**I’m going to use it now.** _”

 

This wouldn’t be over until Nepgear had taken everything Uni had. Uni nodded mutely and obediently opened her mouth wide, her tongue presented as well. Uni indicated she was ready to be used. _**Nepgear felt a thrill at the immorality of this all** _ as she gently rested the head of her cock on Uni’s tongue and pushed her way into Uni’s mouth.

 

She exhaled hotly as Uni’s lips closed around her cock as she awkwardly but diligently began to suck, working her tongue along the shaft as she went. She could feel the pleasure building again but held it back as much as she could. _**She wanted to enjoy this** _ as her hands gripped Uni’s head and began to guide her along the shaft, panting as she listened to the noisy wet sounds of Uni giving her fellatio.

 

Uni coughed and choked as she struggled to accommodate the girth of Nepgear’s cock but felt no urge to complain as she did her best to service her Master. **She wanted to convey her gratitude for making her feel so good. For working so hard to save them. Though above all else, she wanted to convey her gratitude to Master for making Uni hers.** She put her all into servicing Master, because surely she would be rewarded if she could make her cum again…

 

Resting her hands against Nepgear’s legs she firmly began to go down further on Nepgear’s cock, as it began to push into her throat. She breathed raggedly through her nose and struggled not to choke but finally succeeded into taking it all the way to the base. Feeling Nepgear’s hands grip her head tightly, a strangled moan escaping her as she felt Nepgear’s legs tremble. A feeling of bliss filled her, knowledge that she was doing well as she began to slowly continue to deepthroat Nepgear, slowly becoming easier as her CPU constitution helped her to adapt. Her body beginning to tingle as the faint outline of a symbol began to appear on her body, hidden by her dress.

 

The urge to cum again was boiling up in Nepgear after Uni had intensified the blowjob as she had started to deepthroat her. “Ugghh… Uni…. If you keep that up, I might just have to give you a treat.” Nepgear moaned as she tightened her grip on Uni’s head. The pleasure of Uni’s mouth was no less than her pussy, as Nepgear couldn’t hold back anymore and began to thrust in Uni’s mouth, holding her head steady with her hands as Uni’s mouth and throat had become a second pussy for her to fuck. Uni’s wet mouth and tight throat quickly eroding her will to hold back as the final bits of Uni’s power began to flow into her.

 

The noisy wet sounds of Uni’s sucking echoed in the night’s stillness, punctuated by Nepgear’s soft moans of encouragement. Drool dribbled down Uni’s chin as she continued to devotedly service Nepgear, her gaze never leaving Nepgear’s as she sucked harder, as if to say come anytime! Nepgear no longer had the will or desire to refuse as she tightly gripped Uni’s head and could feel the eruption coming.

 

“Uni I’m cumming! Hold it in your mouth and don’t let a drop escape!” she ordered and shortly thereafter erupted into Uni’s mouth, her second load no less thick than the first, quickly making Uni’s cheeks balloon out from the quantity. Panting heavily, Nepgear slowly withdrew herself from Uni’s mouth, as Uni struggled to keep Nepgear’s load from dribbling out. After finally pulling free she regarded Uni who continued to look up at her.

 

“Good girl… now get a good taste of it. Swish it thoroughly in your mouth and then swallow it.” Nepgear said as she watched Uni intently. Uni slowly nodded and began to swish the load in her mouth, trembling gently at the pleasurable feelings of doing so as well as at the thick rich taste before slowly swallowing the load with several loud gulps. Nepgear gently stroked Uni’s head as she whispered, “Show me…. Open.”

 

Uni promptly obeyed and opened her mouth wide giving Nepgear an unrestricted view. Nepgear smiled as she could see her order had been followed to the letter. Satisfaction filled her at that as she stroked Uni’s head again. “Good girl.” She could feel her essence completing it’s journey into Uni’s body as she felt the final vestiges of Uni’s power be absorbed into her body. Causing her to twitch as another surge of power erupted into her.

 

Uni however trembled violently with a gasp, hearts appearing in her eyes again as her own body was racked with a sudden jolt of pleasure as she collapsed to the ground in a twitching heap as she passed out. Nepgear yelped in alarm and quickly gathered Uni into her arms.

 

“Uni! Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Nepgear’s worried inquires were cut off as a purple light shined underneath Uni’s dress on her lower body. After pulling up Uni’s dress to check, she quickly found a surprise. To Nepgear’s shock, a deeply elaborate purple sigil of a purple heart with the symbol of an N on it that matched the sigil that Nepgear wore on her clothes had appeared on her body, situated over the top of where her womb would be. “What the goodness is this?”

 

_**It’s the crest of submission.** _ Gehaburn’s voice spoke into her mind. _**It’s appearance means you’ve conquered Uni completely. She will refuse you nothing now. Well done Nepgear. The first target is down. ** _

 

“Is she alright? This won’t hurt her will it?” she asked in worry.

 

_**Be at ease Nepgear. She is unharmed. Merely tired from being drained. She will wake shortly none the worse for wear. Why not take her to her room? You have some time before you need to face Noire after all. ** _

 

Nepgear sighed in relief, glad that she hadn’t harmed Uni. After quickly gathering her into her arms. She flew up the side of the building, heading for where she remembered Uni’s room to be. Fortunately she had a balcony and a door to get inside, saving her the trouble of having to try to fit through a window in her bulky HDD form. After slipping inside and closing the door and making sure the door out to the Basilicom hallway was locked as well she powered down to her human form and turned toward Uni who she had laid on her bed. Working quickly she stripped Uni naked and set about cleaning her up as best she could.

 

Before she was finished, Uni stirred and began to wake. “Master?” she murmured drowsily as she looked at Nepgear. “What are you doing?” Nepgear felt herself blush at what Uni had called her. It was embarrassing, _**but she couldn’t deny a thrill at being called that** _remembering the state of lust and pleasure she had reduced Uni into. Uni still seemed to be dazed but much more alert than before.

 

“I’m sorry Uni, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to get you cleaned up and changed into a fresh set of clothes. I did make a bit of a mess out of you.” she laughed weakly. Uni blushed but shyly smiled.

“I don’t mind.” she said gently, “You made me feel so good….” her gaze traveled down as she noticed the heart tattoo on her body. “Ooh…. This is...”

 

Nepgear suppressed a wince as she tried to quickly think of an explanation for the crest of submission.

 

“Oh uh…. Yes the ritual! That mark is proof that the ritual succeeded! We’re both linked now!” she said remembering her earlier story and excuse to Uni.

 

A warm happy smile blossomed on Uni’s face as she gently stroked the mark. “I’m glad…. Eh heh heh…. This mark means I truly belong to Master now.”

 

Nepgear gulped as she could feel her cock growing hard again at this adorable sight as the fires of her lust began to burn again. With a quick glance at the clock noting it was 9:30 pm now.

 

“Uni when we’re in public I’ll need you to call me Nepgear, but in private you can call me what you want.” she said as Uni nodded, having clearly understood the unspoken command.

 

“Yes Master.” she looked to say more before she cut off with a blush, looking down from Nepgear’s face to her dress, which Nepgear could quite clearly feel she was pitching a tent in. “Are we going to do more?” Uni asked with a hesitant but hopeful look on her face.

 

“Well…. I should wait a few hours before seeing Noire… give her a chance to get her work done and go to bed first.” Nepgear mused as she stripped off her dress and underwear, crawling onto Uni’s bed where she already was waiting naked. “I’d say we have until 11pm to… relax. After all...” she purred as she reached Uni and leaned in to give her bottom a meaningful squeeze. “I did say I’d give you all of my firsts. We can have some fun and then enjoy a nice hot bath together. Sound good Uni?”

Uni beamed another happy smile as she leaned in to kiss Nepgear, “Yes Master!”

 

The pair’s night of pleasure was only just beginning. Luckily Uni’s room was isolated enough that neither would be overheard or disturbed. After having finished her work for the evening Noire had gone to bed early before Nepgear had arrived, and slept on blissfully unaware of the subtle shift of where Uni’s power had gone. She would sleep on unaware that soon she would be under a sensual assault as the door to her room slowly began to open….

 

****BRONZE TROPHY ACHIEVED: Conquered Uni****

\--End of Chapter 2--

Save Game?

Y

N

 

Author’s Note: Alright that’s a wrap for chapter 2. I had originally planned to complete Lastation in one chapter, but Uni’s chapter ended up being much longer than I thought. Over 10k. So what did you think? This was honestly my first erotica piece in years. I feel rusty as hell. Any feedback is appreciated.

Hopefully the text that shows their minds being influenced is easy to tell apart. I'm also posting this on questionable questing which allows me to use different fonts or different font colors more easily. I have to improvise here. I'll get going back and fixing up chapter 1 a little cosmetically as some missing text formatting there showing influence on Nepgear's mind.


End file.
